


Glowing Demon Spunk

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil Trigger Sex (Devil May Cry), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader is a bartender, Sexting, Sin Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Sync this is your fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: Over on Tumblr, ever-so-lovely Sync reblogged a post that had two gifs of molten glass.It's the not the gifs that inspired this fic. It was the tags that she had that inspired this filth.The tags?#vergil #q #SDT Vergil cum #That's how I picture it in my head #Don't even need a black light to see it baybee #Got a natural glowAfter reading that, the fic just wrote itself lol
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144





	Glowing Demon Spunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synchron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synchron/gifts).



> Here's the aforementioned post
> 
> https://synchronmurmurs.tumblr.com/post/629725317586632705/bean-of-cheese-darkvioletcloud
> 
> Sync, I blame you

You exited the bar as quick as you could. The moment you shift ended, you clocked out quickly and booked it without bidding your coworkers farewell.

As you sped walked to the bus stop, your mind went to your boyfriend, Vergil and the series of texts he sent you towards the end of your shift.

_ You had just finished serving the loud and annoying bachelorette party their needlessly complicated drinks and your boss let you take a MUCH needed break "Take as much time as you need. You look like you're going to kill someone" he joked. _

_ While sitting in the employee's lounge, eating the bar's pizza, your phone buzzed. You checked your phone to see Vergil's name pop up. Odd… he doesn't text me during work unless there's something wrong. _

_ You quickly unlocked your phone and opened your messages. When you opened the conversation with Vergil, you gasped and nearly dropped your phone when you saw what was sent to you. _

_ You looked around for any of your coworkers and thankfully, it was just you. You turned back to your phone. _

_ Vergil had sent you a picture. The picture… oh boy. It sent a tingle to your nether regions. _

_ The picture was of Vergil in all of his naked glory. Lustful eyes facing the camera. You noticed patches of dark blue chitin scales on various parts of his body.  _

_ Then your eyes moved down to his cock. The mere sight of it made your mouth water. His cock was fully triggered, surrounded by the same dark scales. It was dark blue at the base and it faded to a very light blue, almost white, at the tapered tip. Ridges and bumps lined the swollen shaft. Fully erect, dripping pre-cum. _

_ You bit your bottom lip as you texted back: _

_ "My, oh my~  _

_ Is that for me?" _

_ After a couple of second he responded with three words: _

_ "I'll be waiting" _

_ When you had left for work earlier that evening, Vergil was staying at your place and in the middle of his heat. _

_ When you expressed concern for him, he was quick to assure you "I can handle myself. Go to work" _

_ You chuckled to yourself "Looks like he couldn't handle it…" _

After getting off the bus in your neighborhood, you made a mad dash for your apartment building, not wanting to keep Vergil waiting any longer.

The moment you entered your flat, the cool, almost minty scent of Vergil's pheromones hit you like a truck causing you loins to twist and tingle.

As you removed your shoes, you called out "Vergil? I'm home!"

The only response you got was a loud rumble. You prayed that your neighbors wouldn't freak out.

The closer you got to your bedroom, the stronger the smell of Vergil's pheromones got. When you opened your door, it was like a tidal wave. You peered into your room and found Vergil. He lay on your bed, fully triggered and surrounded by your clothes and towels that you knew for sure were from the laundry basket.

You noticed that he held one of your panties in his large hand and held close to his face, all while thrusting his hips in the air, his unsheathed cock dripping with pre-cum.

Even as you stood outside your room, Vergil didn't seem to acknowledge you at all.

You took one step inside and softly called for him "Vergil?"

Vergil snapped his gaze toward you with a loud rumble. You climbed on top of the bed and knelt next to the "nest" of laundry. You gave him a sympathetic smile and you brushed the back of your fingers on the side of his face "That bad?"

Vergil let out a huff in response.

You frowned slightly "I knew I should've not gone to work, tonight"

Vergil clearly didn't like the unhappy look in your eyes as he gently nudged your forehead with his, making you giggle slightly.

"You're so sweet, you know that?"

Vergil purred at your words.

You were sliding off the bed when you felt his tail wrap around your middle. You glanced back at Vergil and you could've sworn he was giving you the demon equivalent of the "puppy eyes".

"Vergil" you sighed "Let me get out of my work clothes. I'd rather not have these torn to shreds"

The blue devil hesitantly relented and he uncoiled his tail.

Vergil watched with great interest as you stripped yourself of your work clothes. His tail swayed back and forth in anticipation.

Vergil let out an aroused growl as you removed your undergarments. Not wanting to wait any longer, he once again, wrapped his tail around you and brought you to him.

Once you were in his arms, he nuzzled his face in the crook of your neck, chuffing. You knew exactly what he was doing. He was scenting you. Making sure to leave his scent on you.

After Vergil was satisfied, he proceeded to lower his head to your breasts and lightly pinch the pert nipple between his fangs, causing you to whine and cry at the sensation.

\-------------------------

After Vergil had his fun teasing you, he lined his length at your entrance. He glanced at you, looking for any hesitation.

When he found none, he slowly pressed into you, purring as he bottomed out.

After waiting for you to adjust, you rolled your hips, giving him the okay to move. In an instant, his devil side took over and he began to pound into you with reckless abandon. With every thrust, the ridges that lined his cock stroked and rubbed every corner of your inner walls. His pace was fast and rough.

At the final bruising thrust, your walls clamped down on him as he coated your inner walls with hot cum.

As you came down from your high, you noticed that he was still hard "One more round? I can take it"

Vergil gave no vocal response. He instead restarted the brutal pace from the first round, ridges rubbing your overstimulated walls.

After your second orgasm of the night, he pulled out of you and growled as his cock painted your abdomen with glowing, blue cum.

When he regained full control, he admired his handiwork with pride. You looked down at your body and saw that the glowing cum coated your abdomen, chest and neck.

After he shifted back to his human form, he left to go get a warm towel.

As he cleaned you up, you asked tiredly "Feeling better?"

"Very" Vergil answered with a small smile.

\--------------------------------

The next night, the bar was having a "black light special". Cocktails and sweet food that glow under a black light. Dante, Vergil and Nero decided to go to the bar to relax and to see you. The event would "officially" start at midnight.

After getting your work clothes one, you headed out to the bar and smiled when you heard Dante greet you from across the building. Your boss, who was helping man the bar, glanced at you with an eager smile "Ready to hustle, Y/N?"

You nodded "You know it, boss"

Your boss smiled as he turned off the lights and switched on the black lights.

After you made everyone's favorite drinks, you placed them on a tray and made your way to their table to serve their drinks, you noticed Dante staring at you.

"Can I help you, Dante?"

Dante grinned smugly "You and Verge, must've had a wild night"

You tensed up "What do you mean?"

Dante pointed at your neck "I'm referring to what's left of his spunk that's on your neck. He clearly didn't do a good job in cleaning you up"

You quickly glanced down and sure enough, under the black light of the bar, the remnants of your night with Vergil stood out like the full moon.

Dante burst out laughing as you blushed furiously. Nero had a look of disgust and Vergil… he had a smug look on his face.

You are definitely getting back at him for this.


End file.
